


Shiro Takes an Edible

by PeaceLilies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shiro relaxes and is dorky and adorable, and dotes on Shiro, keith purrs, mention of stress and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: Shiro was not one for relaxing. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to relax, it was more that it was the last thing on his mind when he was thinking about other things and he was often thinking about other things. Maybe even thinking a little too much.Or in which Shiro is stressed out and experiencing some stress related pain, takes an edible, is doted on by Keith, and is generally a cute, dorky ball of sunshine
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Shiro Takes an Edible

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about posting this, but, I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Rated M for the substance use (though fairly benign?) and not very detailed, but still present sex scene. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so apologies for typos, misspellings, poor grammar, etc.

Shiro was not one for _relaxing_. It wasn’t that he didn’t like to relax, it was more that it was the last thing on his mind when he was thinking about other things and he was often thinking about other things. Maybe even thinking a little too much.

Days at the Garrison were a little better now, having more free time, but there was a lot that was changing, and Earth was adjusting, which required all hands on deck. Long days in meetings and sitting at a desk wasn’t helping and even being in the gym was doing a number on him.

He was tired and stressed out. Burnt out. Keith had seen it, had been trying to help, to get him to take a moment...but it was difficult. Always feeling like there was more to do and not enough time to do it. 

Friday finally came around and Shiro slumped back to his apartment after the gym. Keith was running drills with the Paladins and would be in late, so Shiro had the place to himself for another two hours. 

Colleen had gifted him some gummies for Christmas, made up of a new plant strain that she had grown that was supposed to help with stress and pain. He’d asked her to tell him more about it and they’d sat down and talked. It had been an incredibly kind gesture, given that Shiro had been so open about his stress and stress related pain with Sam. 

In his younger days, Shiro had been a bit more adventurous when it came to substances. He’d never had a bad time with weed and from what Colleen had explained, the edibles she’d made were weed adjacent, a kind of plant that was in the same family as cannabis. It wouldn’t make him high, just relaxed, maybe a little euphoric. He’d tried them once before and it had been fine, so he took one before hopping in the shower, since it would be a little while before it took effect. 

He took his time in the shower, standing under the hot water, trying to ease the tension from his upper back, neck, and shoulders. Washed up and feeling a little better, he changed into a comfy pair of sweats, grabbed a glass of water and some veggies to munch on as a snack, and made up the bed into a nest. He set up his heating pad and took off his prosthesis, wrapping the heating pad around his shoulder, then proceeded to snuggle into his nest, and wait for the gummy to work its magic.

It didn’t take too long. He was in the middle of watching a cat video on his datapad when he felt his whole body just...ease. It started at the top of his head and worked its way down. Shiro sighed, embracing the feeling. He let himself starfish out against the pillows, his datapad forgotten in favor of staring up at his ceiling, taking stock. His shoulder felt _much_ better, as did everything else. He didn’t know how long he lay there, but he heard the door open and Keith calling into the apartment. 

“Babyyy,” he sang, “I’m in here!”

He heard Keith’s footsteps on the tile and lifted his head to see Keith in the doorway, a curious expression on his face. 

“Hey, angel,” he said, “you okay?”

Shiro grinned and nodded, humming positively. 

“Yes! I’m great!” he replied, giggling, and then flopping back onto the pillows. 

Keith came toward the bed, sitting on the edge, watching Shiro with his head tilted, an indulgent smile on his face. Shiro turned his head toward him, reaching out, but realizing that he wasn’t wearing his prosthesis. 

“You’re on the wrong side,” he pouted and Keith chuckled warmly, stroking a hand through Shiro’s hair. 

“Sorry,” he replied gently, “did you take some of Colleen’s stuff?”

Shiro slow blinked at him, biting his lip, and nodding. 

“Yeah. I had a bad day…”

Keith’s expression softened, brows drawn together in concern. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Is everything okay? Are you in any pain?”

“‘S okay. It’s just been a tough couple of weeks. Um, only a little…’s why I took off the arm. I feel better now. Took a long shower and stuff. ‘M okay.” 

Keith smiled and to Shiro it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, unable to help himself, “you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Keith.”

His boyfriend laughed softly, brushing his cheek, shaking his head a little. 

“Right back ‘atcha, handsome,” he replied, leaning in and kissing Shiro gently on the forehead. “I’m gonna shower and be right back, okay?”

Shiro hummed happily as he was kissed and nodded, watching Keith with uninhibited awe and affection. 

“Hurry back.”

“I will, promise. And I’ll be on your left side, too.”

“Yay!” Shiro cheered, giggling, which seemed to amuse Keith, because he laughed and kissed him again, before he got up and made his way out of the bedroom, watching Shiro until he was out the door. 

Shiro hummed happily to himself, feeling warm and special, curling his toes, and giggling again. He loved Keith _so much_ and it filled him with insane amounts of happiness to know that _Keith loved him, too._

He wasn’t sure how long Keith was in the shower, too distracted by thinking about how amazing it was to have Keith as his guy, and how sweet it was to be loved by him, to be able to love him. He didn’t really hear him walking back from the bathroom, since Keith was very stealthy, but he felt him when he came back into the room, heard him opening up drawers. Shiro turned his head to watch Keith, whistling appreciatively as Keith took off his towel to slip into his underwear. 

He turned, arching an eyebrow at Shiro, who was unabashedly watching him with interest. 

“You’re freakin’ hot,” Shiro said and Keith laughed. He pulled on one of Shiro’s shirts. It wasn’t as long on him as it would have been a few months ago, but Shiro had broader shoulders, so the collar hung off of Keith sometimes, showing an enticing bit of his shoulder and collarbone. 

“You just gonna size me up all night?” Keith asked teasingly, joining Shiro in the nest on his left side so Shiro would touch him. 

“Mm..not _all_ night,” he replied, and scooted a little closer. Keith accomodated, sliding one arm under Shiro to pull him close, laying on his side, pressing against him. He was warm and fresh from his shower and Shiro smiled lovingly at him. Keith made a noise that said he wasn’t quite convinced, but he had a small smile on his face, and started rubbing soothing circles against Shiro’s chest. 

“You okay with the heating pad?” Keith asked. 

“Would you mind helping me take it off?” Shiro asked, “I think I’m good.” Keith nodded, helping Shiro sit up and taking the pad off, turning it off, and setting it aside. They rearranged again, getting comfortable and close. Keith started stroking his hand through Shiro’s hair, just the way he liked it, and if Shiro had the ability to purr, he would have been. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touches, making soft, happy noises. He heard Keith chuckle and he smiled. 

“Thank you, baby,” he murmured and received a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Any time.”

This continued in contented silence for a while, where Shiro could feel himself starting to doze, and not bothering to fight it. He was roused, he wasn’t sure how long after, by gentle kisses being pressed to his face. He hummed, his left arm wrapping around Keith, playing with his hair. 

“Mm…like when you kiss me.”

A soft hum and more kisses. 

“I like kissing you.” 

Shiro turned onto his side, pressing into Keith’s space, and Keith wrapped his arms around him, continuing his kisses, tender and loving, one hand rubbing up and down his side soothingly. Shiro kissed back at him, smiling, giggling a little. 

“What?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro, who looked back, both of them smiling at each other. 

“I love you sooooo much,” Shiro said, nuzzling against him, making insistent noises, which made Keith start laughing. 

“I love you too so much,” he replied, humor lacing his voice. He ran his hand through Shiro’s hair, stroking his cheek. “You gonna let me keep loving on you?”

“Mmm,” Shiro replied, as if he had to think about it. “I guess so…if you insist.”

Keith nodded, giving Shiro a knowing look, resting his palm against Shiro’s chest, and going back to gently rubbing circles into his skin. “I do.” 

Shiro surrendered to Keith’s pampering, allowing himself to be kissed and petted and stroked. Keith applied the ointment Shiro used for his shoulder and even gave him a little upper back massage, which was very nice, and which left Shiro a relaxed pile of goo. This seemed to satisfy Keith, who was purring softly, pressing kisses to Shiro’s shoulders and the nape of his neck. 

He wiggled a little against Keith, suggestively, and he felt Keith pause, before he nibbled on the juncture where Shiro’s neck met his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fucking great,” Shiro replied happily. 

“You up for some fooling around?” Keith asked, a smile in his voice, nose and lips nuzzling against the back of his neck. 

“Oooh, yeah. I’m _up_ , baby,” Shiro replied, wiggling again, and Keith started laughing. 

“Shiro...jeez,” he giggled, amused. 

He looked over his shoulder at Keith, blinking big eyes at him. 

“What? It’s the truth!”

Keith was still laughing, though it was fond, and he gently helped Shiro turn over, diving both hands into his hair and kissing him deeply. He helped Shiro out of his sweatpants, lifting an eyebrow at seeing that Shiro had opted out of wearing briefs, and then took off his own clothes. 

It was slow, leisurely love-making. Shiro felt more and more connected to Keith, more in sync every time they did this. It was like they’d been having sex for years rather than months. Granted, it wasn’t always perfect, but he felt like they were much better at reading each other, communicating better than he’d ever had in previous relationships. 

Keith was gentle with him, his hands soothing, and mindful, kisses soft and affectionate. He moved carefully, but not slowly, the goal to get them both off without causing any unnecessary physical stress. Shiro was _very_ loud, unable to help himself, being very vocal about how good Keith felt, how much Shiro wanted him, how he didn’t want him to stop. 

It was a slow build up and an intense finish. Keith lay out on top of him, their hands clasped overhead, Keith’s free hand gently resting in Shiro’s hair, and Shiro tightened his thighs around Keith’s hips, feet resting over Keith’s ankles. They took their time; regulating their breathing, sharing soft nuzzles and warm kisses, releasing their hands to gently run fingers soothingly against cheeks and backs and sides. 

Eventually, reluctantly, Keith got up, padding to the bathroom and coming back with a warm, wet washcloth, gently cleaning Shiro up, and then himself. He slipped back into his pajamas, helped Shiro back into his, and asked about dinner. They decided to cook, or rather, Keith would cook, and Shiro would lean on him. Which is exactly what happened. They caught up about their days, Shiro more prone to honesty, talking about his burn out, the pain he’d been experiencing because of where he held tension in his body.

“I’m glad you took care of yourself today, angel,” Keith said over their chicken fried rice, watching Shiro from under his lashes across the table. 

Shiro could feel himself blush and nodded. “Thanks, baby. Yeah. I needed to today. It was the right decision. And I can rest tomorrow, which will be good.”

Keith nodded in agreement. “It will be. We’ll have a nice slow morning and an easy day tomorrow. You deserve it.”

They finished dinner, packed up the dishwasher, and went back to bed. Keith turned on a show and Shiro snuggled in for the night, falling asleep within the first ten minutes. It was an easy, restful, dreamless sleep. Body eased and feeling safe in Keith’s arms, it was easy for Shiro to drift off, a soft smile on his face. 


End file.
